


Fracture At The Point Of Impact

by galaxysoup



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Insanity, Unconventional Style, Unreliable Narrator, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only so much of him left, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracture At The Point Of Impact

“No, Loki,” Odin All-Father says, and Loki feels the last few strands of hope snap and fall away.

Thor sees in his face what Loki’s planning to do just before he opens his hand and releases his grip on Gungnir. It’s too late, though - too late to call Loki back, too late for Loki to fix anything, too late for Loki to un-know every sharp painful thing he’s learned since Thor’s banishment. Thor screams his name anyway.

Too late.

It’s actually a little bit peaceful, finally letting go - the last gasps of atmosphere at the edge of Asgard seem to buoy him up, cradle him just before setting him adrift. There’s something very comforting in knowing that this is it - there’s nothing left to hurt about.

And then the pain hits.

Lights sear his eyes, strange forces buffet him mercilessly. He screams and feels the _nothing_ of space reach inside and tear him inside out, feels himself disintegrate and be held together, again and again and again until he can’t tell if he has a body, or a mind, or if all he exists for is agony.

The searing lights waver into images, jagged and fragmented.

Loki watches as Thor catches him before he falls off the Bifrost

as Thor falls instead and Loki remains

as Odin pushes them both off and laughs as they fall

He sees himself crowned king

himself in chains

himself on Midgard, polite and unassuming, dying slowly inside

he is Jotun

held down by Thor as the dwarves sew his mouth shut

bound by the entrails of his own child

shrieking with glee as Ragnarok unfolds around him

marked by poison, Loki the world-breaker

glorious Thor crowned king

Loki spawning monsters, hideous and beautiful

black stitches across a silver tongue

Thor nine steps from a serpent, falling down dead

no Loki no Loki no Loki

flames licking the funeral pyre, Loki still alive

Thor

power over all things, clenched in his hands and bursting like fruit

power over nothing, waiting for the agony to return

THOR

such a long way to fall

entrails slippery against the dirt, Thor’s companions never to rise again

**THOR**

the world at his feet, ashes and flames, despair smeared across his chin

blood crusted under his fingernails

**WHAM**

rubble in the street, shattered glass and pain

no Loki

Thor’s face, confused and anguished

Thor’s companions so bright and valiant and so very _fragile_

Avengers assemble, they must be kidding right?

“No, Loki!”

Loki laughs and laughs and laughs.


End file.
